Maudit par les dieux
by Kazunours
Summary: Sans qu'il le sache, l'extrême beauté de Kim Namjoon a vexé les dieux qui ont décidé de le maudire en le condamnant à voir mourir près de lui tous ceux qui lui sont chers alors que lui-même ne mourrait ni ne vieillirait jamais quelles que soient les ères traversées. Pairing : NamBeom
1. Pourchassés

\- Vous avez entendu Sa Seigneurie ?! Capturez-le !

\- Oui !

Sur ces mots, l'escouade de soldats s'éparpilla, le son de leurs bottes martelant le sol résonnant jusque dans la cachette choisie par les fuyards. Le cœur battant, l'objet des recherches de la garde guetta le décroissement du bruit puis, se pensant hors de danger, s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la sortie, mais son compagnon l'en empêcha en posant une main sur son épaule et en lui faisant signe de rester silencieux. Il se déplaça ensuite en rampant presque jusqu'à la petite ouverture qui leur avait permit de se glisser sous la maison, au niveau de ses fondations. Là, le dos contre la terre, il jeta un coup d'œil furtif. Des bottes noires. Un soldat était resté dans le village en sentinelle. Il devait trouver rapidement un moyen de le neutraliser pour permettre à Namjoon de s'échapper. Indiquant par gestes à ce dernier de rester caché, il lui fit également comprendre qu'il allait sortir.

\- Hyung, c'est trop dangereux... murmura le plus jeune des deux hommes. Ils savent que tu es avec moi, tu risque ton existence s'ils t'attrapent...

\- C'est toi qu'ils veulent, Namjoon-ah, pas moi. Sois tranquille, je ne crains rien.

Sur ces mots chuchotés à l'oreille de son compagnon, l'aîné se faufila à l'extérieur par l'étroite ouverture. Le temps sembla alors passer à la fois plus rapidement et plus lentement pour le jeune homme resté seul. Il entendait distinctement son souffle rendu précipité par l'inquiétude et sentait son sang pulser douloureusement à ses tempes. Il était conscient de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, jusqu'au grattement des souris sur le sol de terre friable... mais surtout de l'absence de Yoongi. Après un long moment sans aucune nouvelle, il commença à craindre que quelque chose ne lui soit arrivé et, s'agenouillant sans se soucier de salir davantage les guenilles qu'il portait, se mit à prier les dieux. Trop de personnes avaient déjà été tuées par sa faute. Jin hyung, Hoseok hyung et même Jimin-ssi, Taehyung-ssi et Jungkook-ssi... Tous avaient perdu la vie en tentant désespérément de protéger la sienne. Yoongi hyung était le dernier et le plus précieux à ses yeux. Il vivait donc dans la crainte perpétuelle qu'il ne lui soit à son tour brutalement arraché. Dès qu'ils voyaient son visage, les gens devenaient fous et capables des pires atrocités pour tenter de le faire leur. Jamais il n'avait le moindre répit : lorsque l'un renonçait finalement, il était aussitôt remplacé par un autre plus tenace encore, si bien qu'il se retrouvait forcé de se cacher en journée et de ne se déplacer que la nuit, comme un vampire.

Du moins était-ce le cas d'ordinaire, mais aujourd'hui, oubliant toute prudence, il avait tenu à sortir et c'était à ce moment que le Premier Ministre, qui sortait du palais, l'avait aperçu. Lui et Yoongi hyung avaient fui sa milice tout le jour mais après de nombreuses heures passées à jouer au chat et à la souris, Namjoon n'en pouvait plus et ils s'étaient résolus à se cacher jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et qu'il puisse enfin sortir à visage découvert.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'il se décida à quitter son abri pour se lancer à la recherche de son compagnon malgré sa mauvaise vue et l'angoisse qui lui étreignait le cœur. Il crut mourir de frayeur lorsque la voix familière se fit entendre derrière lui, semblant surgir des ténèbres.

\- Où pensais-tu aller, Namjoon-ah ?

\- Hyung ! Tu vas bien ?! Tu n'es pas blessé ?! l'interrogea-t-il vivement, le cœur encore battant de la peur qu'il venait d'avoir.

\- Désolé d'avoir été si long mais j'ai du neutraliser le garde de faction et mener les autres sur une fausse piste qui les éloigne assez pour que tu ne craignes plus rien.

\- L'essentiel est que tu ailles bien.

\- Où allais-tu ainsi ? Ne sais-tu pas qu'il est dangereux pour toi de sortir seul ? Qu'aurais-tu fais si un soldat m'avait échappé et t'avait capturé ? As-tu donc envie de servir de jouet au Seigneur Jin Young ?

\- Bien sûr que non hyung, tu le sais bien ! Mais j'étais très inquiet à ton sujet, je voulais partir à ta recherche.

\- De nuit, avec ta mauvaise vue ? Namjoon-ah, tu n'es pas raisonnable... Veux-tu donc rendre vains les sacrifices de nos amis ?

\- Non...

\- Alors je t'en prie, n'agis plus si inconsidérément. Te perdre me briserait le cœur.

\- Hyung...

Un sourire tendre que le cadet ne put voir étira les lèvres de l'aîné, qui posa une main sur la joue veloutée, puis ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Après ce tendre baiser qui mit des papillons dans le ventre de Namjoon, les deux fuyards se dépêchèrent de quitter leur insalubre cachette et, en s'efforçant de rester discrets, tous deux se rendirent à la rivière distante de quelques centaines de mètres afin que, sur l'insistance de l'aîné, le plus jeune puisse ôter les traces boueuses de son visage, ainsi que restaurer sa propreté et sa brillance à son admirable chevelure qui, même attachée, tombait presque jusqu'à son postérieur. Namjoon ne fut pas fâché de faire un brin de toilette, mais ses sens demeuraient en éveil constant : les choses se déroulaient trop bien. Un grain de sable allait forcément se prendre dans l'engrenage et tout faire échouer. Si seulement cet échec pouvait ne pas aboutir au trépas de son hyung, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Il ne lui restait plus que lui au monde et il redoutait plus que tout de le perdre à son tour.

Ses ablutions faites, Namjoon se tourna de nouveau vers Yoongi, ne sachant quoi décider. Ils ne pouvaient aller ni chez lui ni chez son aîné car les gardes les y chercheraient obligatoirement, ils ne pouvaient pas non plus retourner d'où ils venaient car une telle insalubrité était dangereuse pour leur santé à tous deux. La seule solution était la fuite pure et simple. S'éloigner de cet endroit qu'ils avaient toujours connu, mettre le plus de distance possible entre le seigneur Jin Young et eux était désormais l'unique solution. Et ils devaient progresser au maximum pendant qu'il faisait encore nuit.

\- Nous devons partir très loin pour éviter qu'ils te retrouvent, lui annonça l'aîné. Il va falloir beaucoup marcher. T'en sens-tu capable ?

\- Oui hyung. Avec toi je suis capable de tout.

Un sourire discernable malgré la pénombre fleurit sur les lèvres de Yoongi et il s'empara de la main de son compagnon pour le guider plus facilement à travers les bois. Tous deux progressaient rapidement et ce malgré les régulières chutes du plus jeune, occasionnées par les branchages enchevêtrés au sol. Pourtant, après plusieurs heures de marche et alors que l'aube commençait à poindre, Namjoon, épuisé, s'écroula à genoux au sol.

\- Namjoon-ah, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Yoongi en revenant sur ses pas.

\- Oui...

La légère clarté permit au plus âgé de remarquer l'air épuisé de son compagnon et il se mordit la lèvre, bourrelé de remords. Il aurait du savoir que la résistance physique de son cadet n'égalait pas la sienne. Mais le jour serait bientôt là et ils ne pouvaient pas rester à découvert. Il prit donc une décision en quelques secondes, se plaça dos à Namjoon et s'accroupit.

\- Monte, dépêche-toi, lui dit-il. Le jour sera bientôt là.

\- Mais hyung, je ne peux pas... Je suis très lourd, tu seras épuisé et tu auras mal au dos si je...

\- Monte ! ordonna alors Yoongi qui, même s'il n'aimait pas le brusquer, craignait que chaque minute perdue ne rapproche leurs poursuivants de leur actuelle position.

Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, le plus jeune ne protesta pas davantage et s'installa où le souhaitait son compagnon. Celui-ci se redressa avec peine, chancela vaguement quelques secondes sous le poids pourtant assez léger de son cavalier, puis passa les bras derrière les genoux de celui-ci afin de l'arrimer solidement. A la fois embarrassé par la situation et inquiet à l'idée que son poids risquait de blesser son hyung, celui-ci osait à peine respirer et Yoongi s'en rendit rapidement compte.

\- Namjoon-ah, détends-toi, je vais très bien, lui dit-il sans ralentir sa marche.

\- Mais...

\- Mais rien du tout. Ne peux-tu pas m'écouter sans protester pour une fois ? Si cela peut te rassurer, je te promets de ne pas aller au delà de mes limites.

\- Tu me poseras dès que tu te sentiras fatigué ?

\- Tu as ma parole. Mais nous devons avancer, nous ne sommes pas encore assez loin. Ils peuvent toujours nous retrouver. Et s'ils nous retrouvent... je crains que le seigneur Jin Young ne t'offre en cadeau au roi pour avoir de l'avancement...

Et si tel était le cas... ils seraient séparés, lui-même se retrouverait en prison (certainement pour longtemps car on ne contrariait pas impunément les désirs d'un homme aussi puissant que le seigneur Jin Young)... quant à Namjoon, il se retrouverait plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et l'aîné ignorait s'il pourrait supporter cette soudaine solitude. Et ça Yoongi ne pourrait davantage le tolérer que l'idée qu'il devienne le jouet de leur roi.

Un frisson d'horreur secoua Namjoon. Il était jeune, mais pas assez pour ne pas comprendre ce que sous-entendait le mot "jouet". Etant donné ce qu'il subissait régulièrement depuis son adolescence, il s'agissait bien évidemment de jouet sexuel. Jusqu'ici il avait toujours réussi à préserver son intégrité physique des assauts de ceux qui le convoitaient, mais y arriverait-il encore si c'était le roi... Rien n'était moins sûr.

Le jour étant désormais totalement levé, ils devaient faire une pause et trouver un abri pour la journée. Se déplacer en plein jour serait tout aussi dangereux à des dizaines de kilomètres de leur village que s'ils y étaient restés. Ils devaient aussi trouver de quoi manger. Mais en pleine forêt, où s'abriter ?

\- Hyung...

\- Hum ?

\- Tu devrais... rentrer chez toi, déclara Namjoon après quelques minutes de silence. Je vais me débrouiller seul maintenant.

Stupéfait d'une telle déclaration, Yoongi se tourna vers lui.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Tu as déjà pris bien trop de risques pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu meures toi aussi...

\- Je ne mourrais pas et je ne t'abandonnerais pas non plus, répliqua fermement l'aîné. Maintenant laisse-moi voir autour si je peux trouver un endroit où nous réfugier.

Mouché par la réponse de son compagnon, Namjoon redevint silencieux mais il n'en pensait pas moins. De plus il était extrêmement têtu même s'il ne le montrait pas souvent et une fois qu'il avait décidé quelque chose, il s'y tenait. Il ne laisserait pas son cher hyung perdre la vie à son tour pour le préserver et pour cela il devait lui rendre sa liberté, quitte à partir à son insu. Quitte à se rendre purement et simplement. De toute façon il en avait assez de fuir et de se cacher, assez de voir mourir depuis l'enfance tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Il en venait à se dire que les dieux l'avaient maudit pour une raison qui lui échappait.

\- Il y a un bosquet assez touffu un peu plus loin, indiqua Yoongi en revenant de son exploration quelques minutes plus tard. Ce n'est pas l'idéal mais nous allons devoir nous en contenter.

\- D'accord hyung, répondit docilement Namjoon.

S'il ne devait plus jamais le revoir, il devait profiter au maximum du peu de temps qui lui restait à passer avec lui.

\- Viens, il faut que tu te repose et moi aussi. Le tapis de feuilles au sol nous servira de paillasse.

Il l'entraîna donc vers leur abri plus que sommaire et tous deux rampèrent à l'intérieur.

\- Dors maintenant Namjoon-ah, recommanda de nouveau tendrement le plus âgé. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour la suite du voyage.

Une nouvelle fois, le cadet hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, bien décidé à ne surtout pas s'endormir. Pourtant, l'épuisement du à la course-poursuite avec la milice eut raison de lui et le sommeil l'emporta en quelques minutes.

Il se réveilla en sursaut de nombreuses heures plus tard, tenaillé par la faim. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel mais Yoongi, totalement épuisé, dormait toujours. C'était donc le moment ou jamais de lui fausser compagnie (éveillé, il ne le laisserait jamais "se sacrifier" comme il le dirait). Se sentant tout de même un peu coupable, Namjoon effleura délicatement sa joue et murmura :

\- Hyung, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te laisser continuer à risquer ta vie pour moi de cette façon. Si cela doit te garder en vie, je suis prêt à ne plus jamais te revoir alors... Adieu, hyung. Je t'aime.

Il se releva ensuite et repartit en courant dans la direction opposée. Dans sa fuite éperdue, des branches lui griffèrent le visage, y laissant de légères estafilades vaguement sanguinolentes, sans qu'il s'en soucie plus que de ses diverses chutes qui achevèrent de déchirer les guenilles qu'il portait. Il était résolu et c'était cette volonté qui lui permettait de tenir bon en dépit de tout.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'il parvint au village qu'ils avaient fui la nuit précédente. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent alors et il s'effondra dans la poussière du chemin. Sa dernière pensée consciente fut pour son hyung.

\- Il est là ! s'exclama une voix inconnue alors que la flamme vive d'une torche bien trop proche agressait violemment ses yeux à travers ses paupières toujours fermées. - En effet, mais dans quel état, fit une seconde voix tout aussi peu familière. Son Excellence sera mécontente. Passez-le moi.

Namjoon se sentit soudain soulevé de terre avec des précautions aussi infinies que s'il était une fragile poterie et déposé sur un cheval, devant quelqu'un qu'il supposa être un soldat sans pouvoir s'en assurer car il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il perdit d'ailleurs de nouveau conscience dès que le cheval se mit en marche.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il fut surprit de se retrouver dans un lit et revêtu d'habits de soie d'un mauve très doux. En outre il était propre de la tête aux pieds et on avait pansé ses blessures. Lui qui pensait se retrouver en prison en compagnie de rats...

\- Tu es enfin réveillé... constata non loin de lui une voix qui le fit sursauter.

\- Qui...

\- Je comprends pourquoi Sa Majesté et celles qui l'ont précédé tenaient tant à t'avoir... Une telle beauté n'existe pas dans notre monde. Pour moi tu es un démon incube mais... le roi ne te considère pas ainsi bien que tu n'aie pas changé depuis des siècles. Etre celui qui a enfin réussi à te capturer va me rendre riche et puissant.

Namjoon resta silencieux. Que pouvait-il dire, lui qui n'avait pas la moindre explication quant à son immortalité ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi lui vivait toujours alors que Jung Soo, Hee Chul, Jong Woon, Young Woon, Dong Hee, Sung Min, Hyuk Jae, Dong Hae, Si Won, Ryeo Wook, Kyu Hyun et tant d'autres avaient vieilli et étaient morts en le protégeant, lui qu'à son grand embarras ils considéraient tous comme un envoyé des dieux à cause de sa jeunesse éternelle.

Il sursauta lorsque, soudain, les doigts boudinés de l'homme qui lui faisait face attrapèrent son menton pour tourner son visage afin de le regarder sous tous les angles, comme on fait avec un animal qu'on s'apprête à acheter.

\- Démon... répéta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce en ordonnant à un garde de ne le laisser sortir sous aucun prétexte.

Il soupira, se laissa aller contre la multitude de coussins et laissa ses pensées s'envoler vers Yoongi. Il se demanda ce que celui qu'il considérait comme son aîné bien qu'il fut en réalité plus jeune de plusieurs siècles, avait pu penser et faire en ne le trouvant pas près de lui à son réveil. Il l'avait probablement cherché partout un long moment... Il espérait simplement qu'il finirait par l'oublier. Lui ne le pourrait pas. Jamais. Il n'oubliait personne, cela ne lui était pas permit.

Un moment plus tard, on lui apporta une petite table chargée de mets qui lui semblèrent délicieux. Il venait à peine de terminer son repas, que des gardes vinrent le chercher : le roi voulait le voir sur le champ. Le trajet en palanquin fut très confortable et, à peine arrivé, il fut pris en charge par les serviteurs du palais, baigné, parfumé, revêtu de somptueux vêtements argentés richement brodés, alors que ses cheveux furent coiffés en un assemblage complexe de tresses et de bandeaux relevés par des peignes en or... Tout cela afin qu'il soit digne du regard du roi. Les serviteurs le conduisirent ensuite devant les portes menant à la salle du trône en lui rappelant le protocole à respecter. Lesdites portes s'ouvrirent alors devant lui et Namjoon s'avança de quatre pas dans la pièce, avant de s'agenouiller puis de se pencher jusqu'à ce que son front touche le sol. Il ne savait pas à quelle réaction s'attendre de la part d'un souverain qui avait passé l'essentiel de son existence à le traquer.

\- Relève-toi, que je puisse t'observer, ordonna le monarque.

Namjoon s'exécutant sans mot dire, le souverain quitta son trône et descendit une courte volée de marches pour le rejoindre, avant de tourner autour de lui d'un air extasié.

\- C'est fantastique… Tu es resté exactement tel que sur les portraits dressés par mon père, mon grand-père et tous nos aïeux…

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi, Votre Majesté ?

\- Mes ancêtres te craignaient et t'auraient certainement fait exécuter, mais je suis depuis longtemps persuadé que tu es un puissant talisman qui peut protéger ma famille. Tu vas donc rester au plus près de moi, dans un sanctuaire que nul n'aura le droit d'approcher. Tu auras des vêtements magnifiques, la meilleure nourriture, des serviteurs pour exaucer tes moindres désirs… mais tu ne pourras plus jamais sortir de tes appartements.

\- Plus jamais ? souffla Namjoon qui voyait ainsi ses craintes devenir réalité.

\- Plus jamais. Tu seras notre talisman pour l'éternité. J'ai déjà donné des ordres dans ce sens.

Sur ces mots, le monarque fit un geste et son invité perpétuel fut reconduit dans ses appartements qu'il devait occuper pour l'éternité.


	2. Jae Beom

De sa prison dorée, Namjoon vit se succéder des générations de rois et de princes, différentes et pourtant semblables dans leur façon de le garder jalousement, de le vénérer presque (car depuis son emprisonnement plus aucun mal n'était arrivé à aucun membre de la famille et le royaume avait été préservé de la guerre), comme s'il était un médicament miracle. Mais bien que physiquement toujours jeune et d'une beauté sans égale sur terre, l'esprit de celui que l'on n'appelait désormais plus que Le Talisman s'était étiolé comme une fleur privée d'eau et de lumière. Il avait peu à peu dépéri sans que quiconque s'en rende compte et fini par complètement cesser de parler. Depuis sa fenêtre, seul moyen qu'il avait de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas disparu de la surface de la terre, il vit émerger d'étranges bâtiments dont la hauteur vertigineuse le stupéfia autant qu'elle l'effraya, passer des moyens de locomotion qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Mais dans ce monde en perpétuel changement, il y avait une seule constante : en dehors de ses serviteurs toujours choisis sourds et muets, il ne voyait jamais personne. Il était le secret le plu seul et le mieux gardé du monde.

Jusqu'au jour où la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit avec tellement de force, que le battant alla cogner violemment dans le mur en y faisant une marque et un jeune homme d'une grande beauté entra dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Salut ! Alors c'est toi Le Talisman ? fit-il joyeusement. C'est juste complètement dingue ! Je voulais pas croire mon père quand il m'a raconté cette histoire de mec retenu prisonnier depuis des générations pour servir de talisman à la famille, mais… T'as réellement plus de neuf cent ans ?

Un tel déferlement de paroles après des siècles de solitude et de silence absolu rendit presque sourd l'infortuné Namjoon, mais il ne put le faire taire car il n'avait pas parlé depuis si longtemps qu'il ne le pouvait plus. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête d'un air triste, avant de remarquer la tenue de son interlocuteur. Il avait bien remarqué que si ses propres vêtements n'avaient pas du tout évolué depuis l'époque de son emprisonnement, ceux de ses serviteurs étaient radicalement différents d'avant. Mais ceux du jeune homme le déconcertaient totalement : outre ses cheveux très courts et le bijou argenté qui pendait de son oreille droite, il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir qui paraissait assez épais, du même vêtement à manches longues qu'il voyait sur ses serviteurs et d'étranges chaussures comportant des laçages.

Namjoon se leva alors du sofa et ses cheveux cascadèrent jusqu'à ses chevilles, tels un sombre manteau ondoyant.

\- Wow, quelle chevelure ! Mais ça doit être super lourd, mon pauvre. Ca fait combien de temps que personne te les as coupés ?

Coupés ? Depuis des siècles, ses serviteurs osaient à peine lui apporter de quoi se nourrir et lui faire couler son bain quotidien, comme s'il craignaient qu'il ne les foudroient sur place, alors le toucher et lui couper les cheveux… Il avait donc prit le parti de le faire lui-même lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que la longueur de sa chevelure commençait à concurrencer celle de la Raiponce du conte occidental qu'il appréciait.

Ne pouvant rien lui expliquer, il se contenta de hausser les épaules, mais la "conversation" aurait pu se prolonger si, du couloir, il n'avait entendu une voix forte appeler "Votre Altesse ! Prince Jae Beom ! Si Sa Majesté apprend que vous êtes venu jusqu'au Sanctuaire malgré son interdiction, je ne voudrais pas être à votre place, vous feriez mieux de retourner rapidement dans vos appartements !".

\- C'est mon précepteur et il se prend aussi pour mon directeur de conscience… expliqua le jeune homme. Il faut toujours qu'il me casse les pieds… Dire que je suis sans arrêt obligé d'utiliser la ruse pour lui échapper même quelques minutes. Il est pire que Cerbère… Bon bah du coup il m'a présenté avant que je le fasse moi-même. Je suis Jae Beom mais tu peux m'appeler JB, je préfère, ça fait moins pompeux, dit encore le jeune homme en tendant la main à son silencieux interlocuteur.

Ne connaissant pas les usages d'une époque qu'il ne faisait qu'observer de très très loin, Namjoon ne réagit pas et écarquilla donc les yeux de stupeur lorsque le jeune prince s'empara de sa main droite pour la serrer. Le bref contact le ramena dans le passé et il revit Yoongi l'entrainer à sa suite dans une fuite éperdue. Le souvenir de celui qu'il n'avait jamais oublié lui mit les larmes aux yeux, ce que le jeune homme remarqua immédiatement et qui le paniqua.

\- Heeeeee ?! Mais ne pleure pas, Talisman ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?! Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?!

Ne pouvant le rassurer de vive voix, Namjoon se contenta de secouer lentement la tête.

\- T'es bien émotif pour un mec qui a presque un siècle… nota encore le prince en le regardant d'un drôle d'air. Allez viens là…

Sans attendre de réponse, Jae Beom attira son interlocuteur et lui caressa les cheveux pour le consoler. Le nouveau contact figea littéralement Namjoon qui n'en avait jamais eu aucun de ce genre (Yoongi n'était pas du genre à le prendre dans ses bras), mais il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, ainsi qu'une vague de bien-être telle qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. La vérité était que malgré son âge avancé, il était complètement ignorant en matière de contacts humains quels qu'ils soient et il se faisait l'effet d'un adolescent.

\- Dis donc, Talisman, ton cœur bat super vite, remarqua le prince. Ca va ?

L'interpellé hocha la tête et, après quelques secondes supplémentaires, Jae Beom le relâcha et considéra le manteau de cheveux qui couvrait son interlocuteur ainsi que sa tenue.

\- On est en été, tu dois crever de chaud avec tout ça. Je vais te prêter des fringues à moi et aussi te faire couper les cheveux. Tu te sentiras mieux. Là tu ressemble à un mec qui a neuf cent ans. Et en 2019 franchement ça le fait pas.

Lui prêter des vêtements ? Comme les siens ? Mais il allait se sentir presque nu avec aussi peu d'habits ! Quant à ses cheveux... Yoongi les aimait longs... Mais Yoongi était mort depuis des centaines d'années...

\- Attends-moi, je reviens vite, ajouta Jae Beom.

Ne pouvant lui dire de vive voix que c'était inutile, Namjoon posa une main sur son épaule et secoua lentement la tête. Mais apparemment le prince était tout aussi têtu que lui.

\- Mais si, mais si. Tu vas voir.

La porte se referma derrière lui et l'immortel poussa un soupir avant de retourner s'asseoir et d'attraper le carnet qui lui servait à communiquer ainsi qu'un stylo. Il avait appris à lire et à écrire seul en lisant des livres (il en avait eu le temps en plusieurs centaines d'années) et se servait assez bien de cet ustensile qui remplaçait le pinceau et l'encre. Il inscrivit ensuite le message suivant :

« Votre Altesse, ne vous préoccupez pas de moi. Je ne suis qu'une ombre et mon existence ne devrait pas revêtir la moindre importance à vos yeux ».

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune homme qui portait des vêtements modernes pliés sur le bras, il lui montra le carnet.

\- Une ombre ? N'importe quoi... répondit Jae Beom en levant les yeux au ciel. Moi je trouve que c'est mal de te cloîtrer ici à notre seul bénéfice. D'accord tu es immortel mais tu reste quand même humain et je ne trouve pas ça moral. Bon allez, c'est pas tout ça mais il faut te changer maintenant, Talisman. Tu... Non attends je peux pas continuer à t'appeler comme ça, c'est pas respectueux. C'est quoi ton nom ?

Son nom ? Son nom... Personne ne s'en était servi depuis tant de temps, qu'il l'avait presque oublié et le mentionner à un garçon qu'il connaissait à peine lui faisait l'effet de commettre une grande indiscrétion.

« Namjoon. Kim Namjoon », écrivit-il.

\- Namjoon hein ? C'est joli. Alors Namjoon-ssi, pour te changer il faut commencer par couper tes cheveux de façon à ce qu'ils ne te gênent pas pour t'habiller. Tu dois mettre mille ans pour te fringuer entre tes cheveux et toutes ces robes.

Il était certain qu'en tenant compte de tous ces paramètres, l'opération lui prenait un temps considérable, tout comme se laver les cheveux.

\- J'ai apporté des ciseaux. J'espère que ça ira, tu as l'air d'avoir une sacrée épaisseur.

« Avez-vous déjà fait ce genre de chose, Votre Altesse ? », écrivit-il.

\- Je t'ai dis de m'appeler JB. Je n'aime pas du tout qu'on me donne de l'altesse à tout bout de champ, j'ai l'impression d'être juste un titre. Et pour répondre à ta question, non je n'ai jamais fait ça, mais ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué à faire et puis... c'est juste une coupe grossière pour que tu puisses t'habiller. Pour le reste, je ferais venir le coiffeur qui s'occupe de moi. Il est très doué, tu verras. Allez Namjoon-ssi, assieds-toi.

N'osant pas désobéir à un ordre d'un membre de la famille royale, l'immortel s'exécuta et lui fit dos mais il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, surtout que le prince était aussi naturel avec lui que s'ils s'étaient toujours connus. Au premier coup de ciseaux, l'appréhension étreignit le cœur de Namjoon et lorsque, au dernier, il sentit de l'air dans son cou, il se sentit vraiment bizarre. Surtout lorsqu'il vit la mer sombre que formait ses cheveux sur le sol de marbre blanc.

\- Heu bon... j'ai fais de mon mieux mais ça ira mieux tout à l'heure. En attendant que le coiffeur arrive, change-toi.

« Je suis incapable d'ôter seul toutes mes robes », écrivit-il en réponse. « Mes serviteurs sont obligés de m'aider à me vêtir et à le dévêtir. »

\- Oh la la, quelle plaie... Bon je vais t'aider.

« Vous, Votre Altesse ? »

\- JB, JB. Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter, Namjoon-ssi ?

Sans attendre de réponse, le jeune homme se mit à défaire la première ceinture qui retenait le premier manteau, défit le lien qui le retenait au niveau de son épaule et le fit tomber au sol, avant de faire de même avec le second, puis avec la robe extérieure et enfin avec la robe intérieure.

\- La vache, quatre couches de fringues... Tu ne devais même pas pouvoir te déplacer correctement avec tout ce bazar... Tu vas te sentir bien plus léger, tu vas voir.

Perturbé de ne plus sentir le poids conséquent de ses cheveux, Namjoon ne fit même pas attention au fait qu'il se trouvait presque nu devant un garçon qu'il connaissait à peine.

\- Tu ne peux pas garder sur toi ce sous-vêtement bizarre, on dirait que tu vas faire du sumo, reprit Jae Beom. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à t'apporter un boxer. Tiens.

Il lui tendit un morceau de tissu, puis se retourna pour lui permettre de l'enfiler sans se sentir gêné, ce dont il lui fut reconnaissant, puis il lui fit mettre le même type de pantalon que lui (un "jean"), ainsi qu'un "t-shirt" et une "chemise" par dessus. Il compléta le tout par des "converse" et s'entendit ordonner de se regarder dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain. Si l'immortel avait encore eu sa voix, ce qu'il vit l'aurait rendu muet de stupeur. Non seulement il ne se reconnaissait plus, mais en prime, malgré tout le tissu dont il était couvert et bien que la tenue soit tout ce qu'il y avait de décente, il se sentait presque nu. Il en venait à regretter ses cheveux et ses robes.

\- Je fais venir le coiffeur ! lui cria Jae Beom depuis la pièce adjacente.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui se mit aussitôt à recouper et structurer ses cheveux, les rendant plus courts qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été de toute sa vie.

\- Wow ça te change vraiment, commenta le prince une fois la besogne achevée. Tu es ultra canon et méga sexy comme ça !

« Canon ? Sexy ? », releva Namjoon, perdu dans des termes trop modernes pour lui.

\- Ah heu ça veut dire extrêmement beau et attirant, expliqua le jeune homme. Un soupir accueillit l'explication.

« Je sais... C'est tout mon problème depuis le départ... », déplora l'immortel.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Jae Beom qui n'avait jamais entendu personne déplorer le fait d'être beau.

Comme manifestement, son interlocuteur ne connaissait pas son histoire, il se mit à la lui raconter en détails, ce qui par écrit lui prit beaucoup de temps.

\- Et tout ça, toute cette souffrance à cause de ma famille... commenta le prince lorsque Namjoon termina son récit. Quelle bande de...

Mais l'immortel ne sut pas quelle bande pouvait bien être la famille royale, car le jeune homme reprit aussitôt.

\- Ecoute Namjoon-ssi, pour le moment je ne suis que prince et je ne peux malheureusement rien faire de plus pour toi que ce que j'ai fais aujourd'hui… mais dans six mois, j'aurais vingt-cinq ans et mon père abdiquera pour me laisser le trône. A ce moment-là, je te jure que je te ferais sortir de ta prison et que plus jamais tu n'y retourneras.

L'indignation et la colère visibles sur le beau visage de l'héritier, poussèrent Namjoon à tenter de l'apaiser. Il posa doucement sa main sur son bras et lui montra le carnet dans lequel il venait d'écrire.

« Ne vous mettez pas dans cet état à cause de moi. Vous savez, je suis habitué à la réclusion depuis tous ces siècles. Et honnêtement, je pense que je serais terrifié de sortir dans le monde tel qu'il est aujourd'hui. Alors je vous en prie, ne vous préoccupez pas davantage de moi. Vous en avez déjà fait bien assez. »

\- Tu dis ça justement parce que tu ne connais pas ce monde.

« Votre Altesse... »

\- JB ! corrigea une troisième fois Jae Beom, agacé de la passivité de son interlocuteur.

« Très bien… JB-ssi… Je vous en prie, oubliez que vous m'avez vu, oubliez même mon existence et… »

\- Oh que non : Il est hors de question que je te laisse comme ça ! Tant pis, on attendra pas six mois, viens on sort !

\- Comment ?!

La stupeur de l'immortel fut telle qu'un filet de voix, rauque et cassé, s'échappa de sa gorge, prouvant que ses cordes vocales rouillées tentaient de refonctionner. C'était le premier mot qu'il prononçait en cinq siècles.

\- Tu m'as parfaitement compris, Namjoon-ssi ! Je t'emmène à l'extérieur !

Sur ces mots, il attrapa le poignet de son interlocuteur et l'entraîna à sa suite sans que celui-ci puisse protester. Une multitude de pensées traversèrent l'esprit de l'immortel tandis que tous deux traversaient le bâtiment qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis cinq cent ans. Bien sûr, à la sortie, les gardes en faction tentèrent de les arrêter, mais la colère de leur prince les dissuada de s'opposer trop longtemps à sa volonté et tous deux émergèrent dans la cour d'honneur du palais. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le garage où Jae Beom le fit monter dans une splendide décapotable de luxe. Heureusement, Namjoon avait vu des voitures dans des livres, il ne fut donc ni surpris ni effrayé. Au contraire, il était curieux de savoir comment cela fonctionnait et aurait voulu poser mille questions à son compagnon de l'instant, mais sa voix toujours bloquée ne le lui permit pas. A la place, il se contente de dire trois mots avec sa voix éraillée :

\- Où… allons-nous ?

\- A aucun endroit précis. Je te fais faire un tour de Séoul, alors ouvre bien les yeux, répondit le prince, manifestement calmé par le simple fait de conduire.

Mais après quelques minutes, il fit faire un brusque demi tour à son véhicule au milieu de la quatre voies, faisant pousser un cri de terreur à son passager et piler les autres voitures dont les conducteurs protestèrent dans un grand concert de klaxons.

\- Désolé pour la frayeur, s'excusa-t-il, mais j'ai changé d'avis. On ne va pas à Séoul, je t'emmène à Jeju. Par contre, prends ton mal en patience, parce qu'il y en a pour presque quatre heures de route, plus quasi trois heures de bateau.

\- Bateau ? Une île ?

\- La plus connue et celle où on s'amuse le plus. Je pense que tu as besoin de ça en priorité.

L'intention était aimable et prouvait le bon cœur du jeune homme, mais passer autant d'heures loin du palais… Si le roi apprenait ça…

\- Ne stresse pas pour ça, lui dit alors Jae Beom comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Tu es avec moi, personne ne te dira quoi que ce soit et je prends l'entière responsabilité de ta sortie de prison.

\- Mais… le roi…

\- Mon père, j'en fais mon affaire. Détends-toi et profite du voyage, d'accord ?

\- Hum…

\- Ta voix commence à revenir on dirait, fit le jeune homme dans un grand sourire qui le rendit encore plus séduisant.

Avoir pensé ça fit rougir Namjoon qui se hâta de tourner la tête du côté opposé pour dissimuler son embarras.

\- Tu as vraiment des expressions adorables par moment tu sais, Namjoon-ssi.

Le compliment accentua encore la rougeur sur les joues de Namjoon. Lui qui avait si longtemps été sevré de présence à ses côtés, se sentait intensément troublé par celle de Jae Beom, par son intérêt pour lui et par son évident désir de l'arracher à sa solitude et il ignorait totalement de quelle façon réagir à ce trouble.

Pendant le trajet, le jeune homme parla presque sans discontinuer. Il évoqua son enfance dorée, ses études, les diverses disciplines auxquelles il s'était essayé sur un coup de tête pour finalement les abandonner tout aussi vite, le fait qu'il se sentait prisonnier de son titre et de ce qu'il impliquait, sa sensation d'être seul alors qu'il était entouré en quasi permanence, sa réaction quand son père lui avait annoncé vouloir abdiquer en sa faveur et celle qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il avait évoqué le Secret du Talisman.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à croire que depuis des générations, ma famille était assez horrible pour priver quelqu'un de liberté à son seul bénéfice. Je ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi mon père qui est un homme bon avait pu perpétuer une tradition aussi cruelle. Ca m'a indigné et je ne me suis pas gêné pour le lui dire.

\- Vous... n'auriez pas du... articula difficilement Namjoon, touché de sa compassion.

\- C'est pour ça que je me suis retrouvé au Sanctuaire. Je voulais constater ta captivité de mes propres yeux. Et bon sang, ils t'ont laissé tes fringues de l'époque et ça ne les a pas dérangés de laisser tes cheveux pousser jusqu'à toucher le sol ou presque ! Tu n'avais pas de télé ni rien pour te distraire !

\- J'avais... des livres...

Le prince lui jeta un bref regard.

\- Tu rigole ! Seulement des livres alors que le 21e siècle offre tellement de distractions ?! Même les criminels dans leur prison sont mieux traités ! Dire que mon père me soutenait que depuis tous ces siècles on prenait soin de toi... Mon cul ouais ! (Il reprit plus doucement) C'est pour ça qu'au final je n'ai pas pu attendre de devenir roi pour te sortir de là. (Il se rembrunit) Malheureusement, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, en tant que prince, mon champ d'action est hélas très limité. Mais je te jure de chercher un moyen de te libérer définitivement.

Un léger sourire fleurit alors sur les lèvres de l'immortel. Le premier depuis bien longtemps.

\- Vous serez... un bon roi, JB-ssi, dit-il.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda le concerné, surprit.

\- Vous... vous souciez d'autrui.

\- Bah oui.

\- C'est ce qui... fera de vous un bon roi.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Avoir une personne qui croyait en lui était déjà très bien. Et comme cette personne était en plus Namjoon...


	3. Jeju

A la tombée de la nuit, le prince décida de s'arrêter dans un hôtel de la ville de Nokdong où ils devaient prendre le ferry le lendemain matin. Après un copieux dîner auquel tous deux firent honneur, par discrétion et égard pour la pudeur de son compagnon de route, le prince réserva deux chambres contigües, puis lui souhaita bonne nuit. Après toutes ces émotions, Namjoon ne fut pas fâché de prendre un peu de repos et il s'endormit à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Quelques heures plus tard, un hurlement déchira le silence nocturne en provenance de la chambre de l'immortel, faisant se précipiter un Jae Beom réveillé en sursaut et seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir.

\- Namjoon-ssi ! s'exclama-t-il. Que se passe-t-il ?! Il remarqua alors que le concerné, qui s'était assis sur son lit, était essoufflé et la lumière diaphane de la lune lui montra que son visage ainsi que son torse nu luisaient de sueur.

\- Tu as fais un cauchemar, devina le jeune homme. Ca va aller ?

L'immortel hocha la tête, le cœur encore emballé de la frayeur qu'il venait d'avoir, puis la secoua lorsque son interlocuteur lui demanda s'il voulait en parler.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu tremble encore pourtant, ça devait être affreux.

De nouveau, Namjoon hocha la tête. De toute façon, il n'avait pas de carnet pour écrire ce qu'il avait vu et sa voix qui commençait tout juste à revenir ne tiendrait pas sur un aussi long récit.

\- Bon alors je vais te laisser. Essaye de te rendormir, on a encore quatre heures de bateau avant d'arriver à Jeju.

Il avait atteint la porte, lorsque la voix faible de Namjoon s'éleva.

\- Je... Ne me laissez pas seul, JB-ssi... Je vous en prie.

Cette brusque demande étonna l'interpellé, mais il comprit rapidement le problème : son compagnon de route était terrifié, non pas simplement de se retrouver seul, mais de se retrouver seul dans un endroit inconnu alors qu'il n'avait pas quitté le Sanctuaire depuis cinq siècles.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il en se glissant près de lui dans le lit deux places Je ne bouge pas de là, alors rendors-toi.

L'immortel hocha la tête et, rasséréné par la présence toute proche du prince, se rendormit paisiblement.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Namjoon, à son réveil des heures plus tard, de se retrouver littéralement nez à nez avec le beau visage de Jae Beom profondément endormi. Cette extrême proximité emplit l'immortel de confusion, pourtant il ne chercha pas à s'écarter, même lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le jeune homme le tenait serré contre lui et que leurs peaux nues se touchaient. A l'époque désormais lointaine où Yoongi hyung et lui s'aimaient, ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que de très chastes baisers, car même s'il s'en défendait, il savait que son aîné osait à peine le toucher à causes de ses croyances à son sujet (cette histoire d'envoyé des dieux). C'était donc la première fois de son existence qu'il se trouvait en contact avec la peau d'un autre homme... et il était loin de trouver ça désagréable.

\- Bonjour, Namjoon-ssi, tu as bien dormi ? fit soudain la voix encore ensommeillée de Jae Beom, le faisant sursauter.

Avait-il réalisé la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, pas encore ou bien cela ne lui importait-il pas ?

\- Tu es bien rouge. Tout va bien ?

\- Vous... êtes très près, souffla l'immortel, soudain embarrassé.

\- Oh pardon, s'excusa le prince en le lâchant aussitôt. Mais en fait cette nuit tu t'es mis à trembler et tu ne t'es calmé que quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Du coup je me suis endormi sans te lâcher.

Il tremblait ? Dépendant, il l'avait toujours plus ou moins été, mais à quel moment de son existence était-il devenu une petite chose fragile ? A quel moment était-il devenu aussi peureux ? Où était l'homme qui s'était sauvé avec Yoongi hyung au nez et à la barbe des soldats de la garde ? Ah il rirait bien de lui s'il était là. Mais il ne serait plus jamais là. Comme les autres, Yoongi était mort depuis des siècles.

\- Je suis navré, s'excusa-t-il, piteux.

\- De quoi ? D'avoir des peurs ? D'être humain ? Ne dis pas de bêtises, Namjoon-ssi, tu n'as à t'excuser de rien parce que tu n'es coupable de rien.

\- Merci...

\- Tu devrais aller à la salle de bain, il ne faut pas qu'on manque le ferry, dit encore le prince en se dirigeant vers la chambre qu'il n'avait finalement que très peu occupée.

Namjoon n'osa pas lui dire qu'il ne savait pas utiliser les baignoires modernes parce que ses serviteurs s'étaient toujours chargés de tout à sa place. Il l'avait assez ennuyé comme ça. Il s'agissait simplement de faire couler de l'eau dans un tub, ça ne devait pas être compliqué, il devait pouvoir se débrouiller. Une fois dans l'eau chaude (il avait réussi !), il se détendit peu à peu et apprécia le moment... puis se souvint qu'ils étaient pressés et se releva, ruisselant, en faisant le geste de ramener ses immenses cheveux devant pour les essorer, oubliant qu'ils étaient désormais très courts.

\- Namjoon-ssi, tu as terminé ? fit la voix de Jae Beom depuis la chambre. Il faut qu'on parte !

Ne pouvant lui répondre puisque sa voix ne lui obéissait toujours pas comme il le souhaitait, l'immortel garda donc le silence, ce qui inquiéta la prince qui finit par entrer.

\- Namjoon-ssi, tu... commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre pour souffler un simple : Wow...

L'exclamation admirative lui échappa car son regard venait de se poser sur la silhouette aussi ruisselante que musclée et sans défaut de son interlocuteur.

\- Comment tu as réussi à garder un corps pareil en restant captif des centaines d'années ?!

\- Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me suis juste maintenu en forme de mon mieux. Cela m'a également gardé occupé de nombreuses heures.

\- Tu m'étonne...

\- Je vous demande pardon ? fit alors Namjoon qui n'avait pas compris l'expression, avant de se couvrir précipitamment (mais un peu tard) d'une grande serviette moelleuse.

\- Non rien. Je t'attends devant la porte de la chambre. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller et de me rejoindre.

Il quitta donc la pièce, laissant un Namjoon perplexe. Depuis sa rencontre avec Jae Beom la veille, il ne comprenait plus ses réactions. Lui qui avait toujours été si pudique, pourquoi était-il resté complètement nu et exposé au regard du prince, sans réagir ni même rougir ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas écarté en se découvrant dans ses bras à son réveil ? Il n'avait pas de réponse à ces questions, mais qu'elles restent en suspend le perturbait intensément. Il se hâta donc de remettre les vêtements modernes qui appartenaient au prince et se fit la réflexion que c'était pratiquement comme si son compagnon du moment l'étreignait une seconde fois... puis se sentit coupable d'avoir eu cette pensée. Il rejoignit Jae Beom et tous deux retournèrent à la voiture. Une fois en route pour le port, le prince reprit la parole.

\- Bon voilà le plan : sur Jeju nous avons une immense propriété. Tu vas t'y installer pour les six prochains mois. Tu seras entièrement libre d'aller et venir comme tu voudras parce que personne ne te connait et ne viendra te déranger.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il serait de nouveau seul pendant vingt-quatre semaines. Mais que représentaient-elles en regard des cinq siècles qui s'étaient écoulés ?

\- Et ensuite ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de moi ?

\- Ensuite je te ferais revenir près de moi au palais. Je serais devenu roi donc personne ne me fera de remarque. A partir de là, il sera beaucoup plus facile de réfléchir à la suite. Qu'en dis-tu ? Ce plan te convient ?

\- Vous verrais-je durant ces six mois ? s'entendit-il demander.

\- Je viendrais aussi souvent que je pourrais. Tu as ma parole, Namjoon-ssi. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

Hochant la tête, l'immortel se laissa conduire jusqu'au port où la vision de l'énorme bateau lui coupa le souffle. Cette époque était réellement impressionnante.

La traversée fut par contre une épreuve pour Namjoon. N'ayant jamais été sur un bateau, il n'avait pas du tout le pied marin et se sentit mal dès que le navire prit la mer, au point qu'il dut rester sur le pont tout du long, soutenu par Jae Beom qui sentait que son compagnon risquait de tourner de l'œil.

A leur arrivée au port, il l'aida à rejoindre la voiture et redémarra pour sortir le véhicule du ventre du paquebot, puis fila en direction de la gigantesque propriété de la famille royale. Les portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement devant eux et le cabriolet s'avança sur l'allée gravillonnée, jusque devant le porche.

Aussitôt, une foule de serviteurs se précipita à la rencontre de son prince.

\- Votre Altesse, quel plaisir et quel honneur ! s'exclama un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui devait être le majordome. Nous ne vous attendions pas.

\- Je sais, Lee Min Joon-ssi, répondit Jae Beom. Ce voyage est en fait complètement improvisé… et il doit absolument rester secret. Même pour mon père, c'est entendu ?

\- Tout à fait, Votre Altesse.

\- Bon. Alors je vais confier à vos bons soins Kim Namjoon-ssi que voici, reprit le prince en désignant son compagnon. Il va rester ici les six prochains mois et ça doit également être dans le plus grand secret.

Le majordome écarquilla tout d'abord les yeux, puis se reprit.

\- Comme il vous plaira, Votre Altesse. Kim-ssi, soyez le bienvenu. Soyez certain que tout le personnel de cette maison sera à votre constant service.

\- Merci, murmura l'immortel, embarrassé.

\- Mais Lee-ssi, il faut aussi qu'il puisse sortir quand et comme il le veut sans être dérangé, précisa encore Jae Beom.

\- Nous ferons le nécessaire dans ce sens, Votre Altesse.

\- Cool. Viens Namjoon-ssi, je vais te montrer tes appartements.

Tous deux montèrent le gigantesque escalier en verre et Jae Beom les fit finalement entrer dans un ensemble de pièces assez grand pour contenir trois studios.

\- Tu vas prendre mes appartements en fait, ce sont les plus confortables.

\- Comment ? Mais non enfin, il n'y a pas de raison… Je ne suis pas un prince.

\- Tant que tu habiteras ici, ce sera comme si tu en étais un. Alors ne te gêne de rien, tu es chez toi.

Le prince avait beau dire, Namjoon savait qu'il serait embarrassé quoi qu'il arrive. Il ne connaissait pas ces serviteurs et savait parfaitement qu'il n'oserait rien leur demander, tenterait de faire les choses seul, se tromperait, se blesserait même peut-être… Bref tout allait recommencer comme avant, mais dans un endroit nouveau.

\- Ne sois pas inquiet, lui dit soudain Jae Beom comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Tout va bien se passer et puis, tu n'es plus prisonnier maintenant.

\- Je le sais bien, mais…

\- Mais tu as peur quand même. Ecoute, je ne dois être au palais que demain en fin d'après-midi pour une réunion avec l'ambassadeur de je ne sais plus quel pays, donc je vais passer la nuit ici et je partirais demain en fin de matinée. Je dormirais dans la chambre en face, donc si tu as besoin de… de quelque chose, tu… tu… sauras où me… trouver.

Il avait terminé sa phrase en balbutiant, parce que le regard de l'immortel s'était fait suppliant et qu'il avait saisi sa veste comme un message muet.

\- Bon très bien, tu as gagné, je dormirais avec toi cette nuit encore. Mais il va falloir que tu t'habitue à rester seul ici comme tu l'as fais au Sanctuaire.

\- Je sais…

\- Bon, sur ce, allons manger, je meurs de faim. Pas toi ?

Comme pour lui répondre, l'estomac de Namjoon se mit à grogner bruyamment, faisant rire Jae Beom, ce qui amena un sourire sur les lèvres de l'ancien Talisman. Il se sentait bien avec le prince, même s'il ne le connaissait que depuis la veille.

Tous deux redescendirent donc et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où le couvert avait déjà été mit pour deux personnes.

Après le repas, Jae Beom se proposa comme guide pour faire visiter la propriété à Namjoon. Tous deux prirent donc place dans une voiturette électrique et partirent pour un petit circuit à travers le parc. Il lui montra tout jusqu'aux piscines (une couverte et l'autre découverte) et aux cours de tennis. En arrivant devant l'écurie, le jeune homme demanda à l'immortel s'il savait monter à cheval. La réaction de son interlocuteur le surprit, car celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air effrayé en disant que seuls les nobles en avaient le droit et qu'il s'exposait à un grave châtiment s'il le faisait.

\- Namjoon-ssi, tu n'es plus à ton époque. De nos jours, n'importe qui peut faire de l'équitation. Si tu as envie d'essayer, je t'apprendrais.

\- Cela… ne risque rien ?

\- Rien du tout. Tu as confiance en moi ?

\- Bien sûr, JB-ssi.

\- Alors viens, dit encore le prince en descendant de la voiturette pour se diriger vers l'écurie.

L'immortel lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à un box où un splendide cheval blanc les salua en hennissant.

\- Il s'appelle Neige. Mon père me l'a offert quand j'étais enfant et qu'il n'était qu'un poulain. Je l'ai pratiquement élevé et nous nous faisons mutuellement confiance, expliqua Jae Beom en caressant doucement les naseaux veloutés de l'équidé, qui poussa doucement son bras de sa tête. Viens le caresser, n'aie pas peur, ajouta-t-il en constatant que son protégé restait au loin.

Pas très rassuré, Namjoon s'approcha donc et tendit la main avec hésitation.

\- Les animaux sentent la peur, Namjoon-ssi. Sois toujours assuré quand tu t'approche d'eux, dit encore le prince en prenant sa main pour la poser sur l'encolure de sa monture.

Après quelques passages sur les poils courts de l'encolure, l'immortel voulut essayer seul de caresser les naseaux du cheval et éclata de rire lorsque Neige souffla doucement sur sa paume.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Jae Beom devant cette adorable scène et il eut une idée.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes bons amis, reste avec lui, je reviens tout de suite. En attendant, donne-lui à manger une des pommes qui sont dans ce tonneau, il adore ça.

\- Mais il ne va pas me mordre ?

\- Pas si tu tiens la pomme à plat dans ta main. Quoi que tu lui donne, tu ne crains rien si tu lui présente à plat. Il prendra juste la friandise.

Son interlocuteur hochant la tête, le prince s'esquiva vers la sellerie, d'où il revint quelques instants plus tard en tenant la selle et le filet de Neige. Emerveillé de son adresse, Namjoon le regarda équiper son cheval avec des gestes aussi rapides que précis, puis le faire sortir du box.

\- Allez en selle ! dit-il finalement en souriant.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Là-haut, précisa Jae Beom en désignant le dos de l'animal.

\- Heu… non c'est inutile. Je vais plutôt vous observer.

\- Namjoon-ssi, tu ne peux pas continuer à trembler pour tout et n'importe quoi comme ça. Je suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas ton caractère d'être comme ça mais que c'est ta réclusion qui t'as rendu comme ça. Tu peux contrer ça, j'en suis sûr, alors dis-toi que c'est une première étape. Et puis tu as dis que tu avais confiance en moi.

\- C'est la vérité, mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de "mais". Si tu as vraiment confiance, prouve-le en me croyant quand je te dis que tu ne risque rien.

L'immortel hocha la tête et s'approcha donc de Neige.

\- Bon. Mets ta main gauche sur le pommeau de la selle et ta main droite à l'arrière. (il attendit d'être obéi, puis poursuivit) Maintenant, place ton pied gauche dans l'étrier et pousse avec ta jambe droite en tirant sur tes bras pour te hisser. Allez pousse plus fort, il faut quand même que tu soulève ton poids jusqu'en haut.

Un cri de joie échappa à Namjoon quand, à sa grande surprise, il se retrouva juché sur le dos de l'animal sans être tombé.

\- Tu vois que tu as réussi. Maintenant attention, je monte.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le prince le rejoignit d'un bond et passa immédiatement les bras de part et d'autre de lui pour attraper les rênes. Le sentant trembler contre lui, le prince tenta de nouveau de le rassurer.

\- Tu ne peux pas tomber, Namjoon-ssi. Je te tiens, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, murmura l'interpellé qui, en réalité, ne tremblait pas de peur mais de la fébrilité causée par l'extrême proximité de son sauveur.

D'une légère pression des mollets sur les flancs de Neige, le cavalier mit celui-ci au pas en recommandant à son voisin de devant d'admirer le paysage. Mais le pauvre immortel avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que la chaleur que le torse de Jae Beom diffusait contre son dos et son souffle près de son oreille. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de son tourmenteur involontaire ne se fasse de nouveau entendre, douce comme une caresse.

\- Namjoon-ssi, regarde.

Levant les yeux dans la direction indiquée, l'immortel fut émerveillé de la vue fantastique qui s'offrait à lui : sur fond de soleil couchant, la ville qui s'étendait sous eux depuis le haut promontoire où ils s'étaient arrêtés, semblait scintiller de toutes les lumières qui commençaient à s'y allumer.

\- C'est magnifique… souffla-t-il.

\- Je me suis dis qu'il fallait que tu vois ça. Je suis content qu'on soit arrivés à temps.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que l'un ni l'autre ne bouge, puis l'immortel se tourna à demi vers son sauveur

\- JB-ssi… merci de m'avoir montré cela…

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi… souffla Jae Beom avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, mû par une soudaine impulsion.

Le baiser prit Namjoon par surprise, pourtant il ne repoussa pas le prince. La chaleur qui inondait son visage et se répandait dans tout son corps comme une vague de douceur bienfaisante, était bien trop agréable pour qu'il décide d'y mettre fin. Au contraire, il s'y laissa totalement couler, savourant chaque seconde, submergé par des sensations qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais éprouvées et répondit au baiser de tout son cœur.

\- Je ne dirais pas que je suis désolé, Namjoo-ssi, parce que ce serait un mensonge… mais sache que je n'avais rien prémédité.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le dire, JB-ssi, je le sais, murmura l'immortel, son regard perdu dans le sien.

Jea Beom n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était son enfermement qui avait conservé à Namjoon sa pureté, mais une chose était sûre, il ferait tout pour la préserver.

\- Il va commencer à faire frais maintenant que la nuit tombe, rentrons, dit-il en faisant volter son cheval pour rebrousser chemin.


	4. Vivre au XXIe siècle

Se sentant en sécurité grâce à la présence rassurante de Jae Beom, Namjoon s'endormit cette nuit-là aussi rapidement que la précédente. Il était si épuisé qu'il ne se réveilla que très tard, pour se rendre compte que le prince était parti discrètement en lui laissant un court message qu'il trouva sur l'oreiller qui portait encore l'empreinte de sa tête : "Namjoon-ssi, tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller en partant. Je reviendrais bientôt te voir dès que possible. En attendant, tu peux agir comme tu veux et faire ce que tu veux dans la propriété. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, le personnel sera heureux de t'aider. Ne t'inquiète de rien, tu es en sécurité. A bientôt. JB"

Un soupir échappa à l'immortel. Il avait suffit de vingt-quatre heures pour qu'il s'habitue à sa présence autant que s'il s'était toujours trouvé à ses côtés. Revenir à la solitude, même avec une vague promesse de visite, allait lui faire paraitre sa vie bien vide. Puis il se secoua et prit une décision : il allait faire un travail sur lui-même pour ne plus être cette petite chose tremblante et faible qu'il était devenu. Lorsque Jae Beom reviendrait, il le trouvait tel qu'il était plusieurs siècles auparavant. Et ça allait commencer par se remettre vraiment en forme. Il y avait des piscines, alors il allait s'en servir. Le prince avait dit que ces appartements étaient les siens alors il avait probablement laissé des vêtements qui pourraient lui servir.

Le majordome du prince lui ayant procuré un calendrier, l'immortel s'était mis à cocher le nombre de jours écoulés depuis le départ de son sauveur et il en avait déjà barré douze. Une éternité pour son cœur qui se languissait de sa présence réconfortante. Mais il n'était pas resté inactif. Conformément à sa décision, il passait plusieurs par jour à nager et faisait aussi de la course à pieds dans le gigantesque parc. Il était également devenu autonome dans le remplissage de la baignoire pour son bain quotidien et se débrouillait désormais assez bien pour choisir ses vêtements dans la garde-robe plus que fournie du prince, ainsi que pour coiffer correctement ses cheveux courts auxquels il était maintenant assez habitué pour ne plus s'en étonner. La majeure partie du temps, il se tirait assez bien de tout ce qui concernait sa vie quotidienne et ne demandait que très occasionnellement l'aide des membres du personnel, tant pas souci de ne pas les déranger que par fierté d'arriver à faire les choses seul. La seule exception était les repas car on lui avait refusé l'accès à la cuisine et il devait donc se laisser servir trois fois par jour comme lorsqu'il était captif. Il arrivait aussi à parler de façon assurée aux gens de la maison et non plus en murmurant et à les regarder en face. Bref il était méconnaissable à ses propres yeux et il espérait qu'à son retour, Jae Beom apprécierait le changement. Par contre il n'avait pas osé s'approcher de Neige autrement qu'à travers la porte semi ouverte de son box, mais le cheval qui avait compris que son nouvel ami lui apportait une friandise à chaque visite, hennissait toujours doucement en le voyant arriver dans l'écurie.

Ce jour-là, étant donné la chaleur, Namjoon s'était habillé d'un pantalon blanc, d'un t-shirt immaculé et d'une chemise de la même couleur ouverte au dessus. Il avait prit un sucre dans la cuisine et venait de se saisir d'une pomme dans la caisse qui les contenait, lorsque des bras l'enlacèrent par derrière et des lèvres se posèrent dans son cou pour y déposer un doux baiser. L'immortel sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à un Jae Beom souriant, plus magnifique encore que dans son souvenir.

\- Bonjour, Namjoon-ssi.

\- JB-ssi... fit-il en réussissant à ne pas rougir. Vous m'avez surpris.

\- C'était le but. Tu allais donner des friandises à Neige ?

\- Hum. Votre cheval m'aime bien je crois.

\- J'en suis sûr. Viens, dit le prince en prenant sa main libre pour l'entraîner vers le box de l'équidé. Mes vêtements te vont à la perfection au fait. Tu ressemble à un ange tout en blanc comme ça.

Le compliment embarrassa Namjoon mais au prix d'un gros effort, il parvint à ne pas le montrer.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps pour revenir, s'excusa le prince tandis que Neige dévorait la pomme que lui tendait l'immortel.

\- Ne vous excusez pas... Je suppose que vous aviez beaucoup de tâches à accomplir... je veux dire... de choses à faire.

Cette façon de se reprendre amusa Jae Beom.

\- On dirait que tu commence à t'habituer à la façon de s'exprimer de cette époque. C'est bien. Oui effectivement j'avais des choses à faire. Mais je suis là pour les deux prochains jours, alors qu'est ce que tu as envie de faire ?

\- Et bien... j'aimerais que vous m'appreniez à jouer au tennis.

L'étonnement se peignit sur les traits parfaits du prince.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hum. Ca semble intéressant.

\- Très bien, mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que tu arrête de me vouvoyer.

L'adorable condition fit rire Namjoon, qui promit de faire de son mieux.

En sortant du cours de tennis deux heures plus tard, tous deux allèrent directement se jeter sans la piscine extérieure pour se rafraîchir. Alors qu'ils se séchaient au soleil, allongés sur des transats, Jae Beom reprit la parole.

\- Je n'ai fais que penser à toi pendant tous ces jours où j'étais absent. Ton image n'a pas quitté mon esprit une seule seconde. Tu n'as pas idée comme tu m'as manqué.

\- Tu... m'a manqué aussi, JB-ssi... avoua alors Namjoon.

Les deux chaises longues étant collées l'une à l'autre, le prince se redressa sur un coude, puis se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de l'immortel, les happant délicatement pour les relâcher la seconde suivante et recommencer. Encore et encore comme s'il était soudain devenu dépendant de ce contact.

De son côté, une fois encore, Namjoon dont le souffle s'était brusquement accéléré, répondait de tout son cœur au baiser. Il lui semblait que son sang bouillait dans ses veines et une légère plainte lui échappa lorsque la main de son compagnon effleura son torse. Le regard de ce dernier en cet instant, était d'ailleurs plus brûlant que tous les feux de l'enfer. Comme pour le baiser douze jours auparavant, Jae Beom n'avait rien prémédité, mais c'était comme si le corps de l'immortel avait besoin du sien et l'appelait.

\- Namjoon...

\- JB...

Alors que ce dernier continuait à l'embrasser avec de plus en plus de passion, les mains du jeune homme se mirent à glisser sensuellement sur la peau satinée de son compagnon, déclenchant de nouveaux gémissements qui le mirent dans tous ses états. Il avait envie de lui à en mourir, mais s'il allait trop vite il allait juste réussir à l'effrayer. Il jugea donc plus prudent de s'écarter. Soudain sevré de l'enivrant contact, Namjoon rouvrit les yeux et posa sur le prince un regard à la fois chargé de désir et plein de la plus totale incompréhension.

\- Crois-moi... il vaut mieux qu'on arrête tant que je suis encore capable de me contrôler... dit le jeune homme d'une voix si rauque qu'il eut du mal à la reconnaitre comme la sienne. Tu es trop sexy pour ton propre bien...

\- Alors pourquoi te contrôles-tu ?

La question, venant du pur Namjoon, stupéfia le prince.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'expérience, c'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas ignorant pour autant. Je sais identifier le désir quand il couve en moi.

Le ciel lui tombant sur la tête n'aurait pas davantage surprit Jae Beom. Il était pourtant prêt à parier que lorsqu'il avait libéré l'immortel, celui-ci ne connaissait rien au désir ni à l'amour physique. En moins de deux semaines, il avait donc réussi à se documenter sur la question.

\- JB... je suis... quel est donc le mot... consentant.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que le jeune homme perde complètement le peu d'emprise qu'il avait encore sur ses sens. Animé d'une fièvre inextinguible, il se mit à explorer de ses mains et de sa bouche chaque centimètre de peau de l'immortel, lui tirant des sons complètement indécents mais follement excitants. Pour autant, Namjoon ne restait pas passif. Avec certes moins d'expertise mais tout autant de passion, il parcourait lui aussi le corps du prince, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas lui et leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre au soleil. Malgré la douleur que lui causa l'intrusion des doigts , puis du membre de son compagnon dans son intimité, pas une plainte n'échappa à Namjoon. L'immortel avait comprit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une étape avant d'accéder à la félicité, aussi prit-il sur lui jusqu'à sentir la souffrance refluer. Après sa disparition, le premier mouvement que fit Jae Beom lui coupa le souffle et tant de sensations affluèrent qu'il lui semblait qu'il allait imploser. Mais lorsque son amant commença réellement à bouger, ce fut l'apothéose et il eut l'impression de toucher les étoiles. C'était si indescriptiblement bon, que des gémissements lui échappèrent à intervalles réguliers, sans qu'il puisse les retenir. De son côté, le prince qui cherchait à donner à l'immortel le maximum de plaisir pour sa toute première expérience sexuelle, s'appliquait à varier la force, la vitesse et l'ampleur de ses coups de reins, bien que le moindre geste le mette au supplice. Et soudain ce fut l'explosion ultime : un raz de marée de plaisir d'une force incommensurable les emporta tous les deux et ils se libérèrent au même moment, avant de retomber hors d'haleine.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé d'un côté comme de l'autre, mais leurs expressions et leurs regards clamaient ce qu'ils ne disaient pas à haute voix: chacun avait l'impression d'être enfin complet. Comme si, de toute éternité, ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. Comme si lui, Kim Namjoon, n'avait traversé tous ces siècles que dans l'unique but de rencontrer le prince Jae Beom en 2019.

\- JB, je...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase parce que ce dernier avait posé sa paume sur sa bouche.

\- Shhhhhht. Je sais. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, parce que je ressens la même chose. Mais pour le moment... il vaut mieux oublier. Il n'en sortirait rien de bon pour aucun de nous.

Namjoon le regarda sans comprendre. Comment le fait d'assumer ses sentiments pourrait-il n'engendrer que du mal ? Là c'était lui qui avait mal. Mal au cœur et à l'âme. Mais encore une fois il n'en laissa rien paraitre.

Je sais que je te blesse en disant ça. Et crois-moi j'aimerais faire autrement mais je ne peux pas. Namjoon, je re demande juste de continuer à me faire confiance comme tu l'as fais jusque là. Je te promets que tu comprendras tout en temps voulus.

\- D'accord...

\- Pour le moment, profitons juste d'être ensemble.

\- D'accord, répéta l'immortel.

\- Viens on va faire un tour à cheval.

\- Mais tu ne vas pas encore me faire monter devant toi. Je pense que porter deux personnes est fatiguant pour le pauvre Neige.

\- Non rassure-toi, Neige ne te portera pas. J'ai mieux.

\- Je ne veux pas monter sur un autre cheval... Je vais tomber.

\- Je t'ai demandé de me faire confiance, Namjoon.

\- C'est le cas mais...

\- Tu vas voir, dit encore le prince d'un air énigmatique en récupérant ses affaires pour aller se rincer à la douche extérieure. Lorsque tous deux furent de nouveau présentables, ils rejoignirent l'écurie où, d'après les consignes de Jae Beom, Neige avait été attelé à une petite calèche.

\- Voilà. Toi tu vas te mettre dans cette petite voiture, moi sur Neige et on va se balader comme ça.

Ravi par la perspective d'une ballade n'incluant pas qu'il se retrouve de nouveau sur le dos d'un cheval, Namjoon dédia un sourire enchanteur à son amant et se dépêcha de prendre place dans la petite voiture. Sa réaction adorable fit sourire le prince, qui monta rapidement en selle.

\- On est partis. Tu n'es pas contre un peu de vitesse ?

\- Heu... ça dépend... Qu'entends-tu par vitesse ?

Sans répondre, Jae Beom fit prendre le grand trot à sa monture, ce qui fit pousser un cri au pauvre Namjoon qui ne s'y attendait pas. Mais une fois habitué, il devint évident qu'il s'amusait beaucoup. Au point qu'il s'exclama "Plus viiiiiite !" avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant qui vient de découvrir un nouveau manège. Pour lui faire plaisir, le prince mit Neige au galop puis, constatant que cette vive allure ne suffisait pas au soudain besoin d'adrénaline de son compagnon, partit au grand galop.

Les deux jours que Jae Beom devait passer à Jeju filèrent très vite entre les activités sportives, la détente… et les activités de couple auxquelles Namjoon avait pris goût. Lorsque vint le moment de la séparation, l'immortel qui savait maintenant ce qu'il ressentait, se sentait plus seul et triste que jamais. Il aurait voulu que le prince ne le quitte pas, tout en sachant que c'était un souhait aussi égoïste qu'impossible.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Nam… Moi non plus ça ne m'enchante pas de m'éloigner de toi, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je reviendrais très vite, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Tu me manque déjà.

\- Toi aussi.

Le jeune homme embrassa tendrement son compagnon, puis monta dans sa décapotable et fila comme si se dépêcher de partir accélèrerait le moment de son retour.


	5. La solution de JB

Les mois passèrent. Conformément à sa promesse, Jae Beom passait deux jours avec son petit ami à chacun de ses passages, mais ces instants volés, trop brefs aux yeux de Namjoon, commençaient à lui peser. Bien sûr il n'était pas prisonnier (il s'était même plusieurs fois risqué seul dans Jeju), mais sans son compagnon à ses côtés, tout lui semblait fade, triste et dépourvu du moindre intérêt. Un jour qu'il lisait près de la piscine, le prince arriva près de lui comme un boulet de canon. Il semblait à la fois agité et heureux, ce qui étonna l'immortel.

\- Il se passe quelque chose ? demanda Namjoon en baissant son livre pour l'observer.

\- Oui et on a pas beaucoup de temps, alors viens vite.

\- Mais où allons-nous ?

\- A Séoul. Au Sanctuaire.

La stupeur se peignit sur le visage de son compagnon et le prince expliqua :

\- J'ai trouvé comment te libérer définitivement, mais ça induit que tu redeviennes temporairement le Talisman.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre...

\- Je t'expliquerais tout en détail sur le chemin du retour, mais il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Va rassembler tes affaires et rejoins-moi à la voiture.

De plus en plus étonné, Namjoon qui faisait une confiance aveugle à son sauveur, fila jusqu'à sa chambre et mit dans un sac le peu de choses qu'il possédait en propre, puis courut jusqu'au cabriolet garé devant la maison. Le départ sur les chapeaux de roues stupéfia l'immortel.

\- Tu veux m'expliquer maintenant ? Pourquoi ton idée nécessite-t-elle autant de précipitation ?

\- Encore aujourd'hui, les gens pensent que c'est parce que le Talisman est pur qu'il a le pouvoir de protéger le pays. J'ai fais des recherches et découvert qu'à ton époque, quelqu'un avait prévu un rituel destiné au roi qui voudrait libérer le Talisman aux yeux de tous. Donc je l'ai pris pour moi puisque je suis censé être couronné demain. Seulement aucun de mes prédécesseurs n'a voulu risquer de perdre non seulement ta protection mais aussi sa dignité.

\- Pourquoi sa dignité ? En quoi consiste-t-il ce rituel ?

\- Tu devras perdre ta pureté aux yeux de tous.

\- Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

\- En gros... heu... il va falloir qu'au cours du rituel, je...

\- Tu ?

\- Que je te pénètre devant tout le monde pour qu'ils constatent que tu ne peux plus être le Talisman puisque tu ne seras plus pur. Ca veut donc dire que les gens verront tes parties intimes aussi bien que les miennes.

L'explication fit virer le pauvre Namjoon au cramoisi.

\- Je ne pourrais pas, ce serait horriblement gênant. Et je ne suis déjà plus pur.

\- Je le sais mais pas eux. Et je t'assure que ça sera tout aussi gênant pour moi. Mais c'est le seul moyen pour te libérer et qu'on ne soit plus séparés.

\- Est ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste se marier ?

\- On pourrait oui, puisque de toute façon je suis obligé d'être marié pour devenir roi. Mais si je commence mon règne en épousant simplement le Talisman que personne n'est censé posséder, je doute d'être bien accueilli. Ce rituel mortellement embarrassant donnera une légitimité à notre mariage : je devrais réparer le sacrilège commis. Mais pour qu'on puisse faire ça, il faut d'abord que tu redeviennes celui que tu étais avant qu'on se rencontre.

\- Celui que j'étais ? Le Talisman tu veux dire ? Mais mes cheveux...

\- J'y ai pensé. Je t'ai fais faire une perruque de la longueur exacte que tu avais et j'avais mis tes robes de côté.

\- Tu les as gardées ?

\- Comme elles dataient de plusieurs siècles, je m'étais dis que les jeter serait de la folie. J'ai bien fais. Une fois que tout ça sera fait, je n'aurais plus qu'à t'épouser pour "réparer le sacrilège commis sur l'envoyé des dieux".

\- Et... ça ne posera pas de problème que tu épouse un homme ?

Le futur roi secoua la tête.

\- Je pourrais même épouser une girafe, personne ne s'en soucierait. L'important c'est le mariage en lui-même. Alors, qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

\- Te retrouver lié à moi pour toute ta vie te convient ?

\- Tu me pose sérieusement la question ?

\- Et bien oui. Je suis immortel mais "toute la vie" c'est une durée bien longue pour un humain.

\- Franchement Namjoon, tu pense que j'aurais autant réfléchi à tout ça si je n'avais pas envie d'être "lié à toi pour toute ma vie" ?

\- Non, probablement pas.

\- Exactement. Par contre...

\- Par contre ?

\- Si tu m'épouses, ça veut aussi dire que tu me verras vieillir... et mourir.

\- Je sais...

Le ton de sa voix était si triste en prononçant ces deux mots, que Jae Beom dévia la trajectoire de la voiture pour se ranger sur le bas-côté.

\- Namjoon... il faut que je sache maintenant si tu es prêt à rester avec moi même quand je serais vieux. Si tu es prêt à me voir disparaitre et à continuer à gouverner quand je serais mort.

\- Gouverner, moi ?! Mais JB je ne saurais jamais !

\- Je t'apprendrais tout ce que je sais. Mais Namjoon, il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose de très important... Quand j'aurais disparu... ne fais pas de bêtise et ne reste pas veuf trop longtemps. Ne t'interdis pas de retomber amoureux ni d'être de nouveau heureux.

\- Tu dis ça comme si tu allais mourir bientôt. Mais tu n'as que vingt-cinq ans, JB, tu as toute la vie devant toi.

\- On ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait. Promets-le moi.

\- Je...

\- Promets-le moi Namjoon, s'il te plait.

\- Très bien je te le promets.

\- Alors ça veut dire que tu accepte de devenir prince consort ?

\- Oui.

\- Même si tu vas en souffrir à la fin ?

\- Oui JB.

\- Alors rentrons vite, déclara le futur souverain en redémarrant la voiture.

Le retour au Sanctuaire fit une étrange impression à Namjoon après l'avoir quitté si longtemps. Rien n'avait changé dans la pièce et pourtant tout lui semblait différent. Peut-être parce qu'il avait lui-même changé.

\- En dehors de tes serviteurs sourds-muets, personne ne sait que tu es parti un long moment, donc on est tranquilles de ce côté, dit Jae Beom en lui tendant le lourd ensemble de robes argentées qui constituaient son unique tenue six mois auparavant. Je suis censé jeûner ce soir et passer la nuit à remercier les dieux de t'avoir envoyé protéger mon pays et ma famille, alors je vais le faire. Mais avant je vais t'expliquer tout le rituel pour que tu sache quoi faire quand il sera l'heure.

Le lendemain matin, avant que l'aube ne commence à poindre, les serviteurs du Sanctuaire réveillèrent, baignèrent, parfumèrent et habillèrent Namjoon comme s'il ne s'était pas absenté plusieurs mois. Ils le menèrent ensuite à la porte et, bien qu'il ait été prévenu, l'immortel eut l'impression de faire un bond de cinq cent ans en arrière car tout les gens portaient des vêtements d'époque. Mais une personne surtout attira son attention : Jae Beom, magnifique de beauté, de prestance et de charisme dans des robes d'un rouge vif intégralement brodées de fils d'or, les cheveux relevés au sommet de son crâne en un chignon retenu par un bijou doré. Un vrai roi bien qu'il ne le soit pas encore officiellement. Se souvenant soudain du déroulement du rituel, l'immortel sortit de sa contemplation béate et attendit la suite, d'avance mortellement embarrassé de ce qui allait suivre. Son royal fiancé s'agenouilla devant lui et, en remerciant les dieux d'avoir envoyé le Talisman, s'inclina trois fois jusqu'à ce que son front touche le sol. Il se redressa ensuite, s'approcha de lui, releva ses robes royales qui révélèrent une érection conséquente, puis retroussa de la même façon les robes argentées de Namjoon et le pénétra brusquement en s'exclamant :

\- Talisman, je te libère de ta servitude ! Tu es libre !

L'intrusion coupa le souffle de Namjoon, puis il se souvint que son amant lui avait recommandé d'exagérer ses réactions pour que personne ne puisse deviner que ce n'était pas sa première fois. Il poussa donc un très convaincant cri de douleur, puis se laissa emporter par les enivrantes sensations que faisaient naitre en lui les coups de reins de son compagnon. Il en avait presque oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, lorsque le jeune homme se retira de son corps et que sa voix s'éleva de nouveau :

\- Le Talisman n'existe plus ! s'exclama-t-il en les rhabillant tous les deux. 0Son nom est Kim Namjoon et je vais l'épouser immédiatement pour réparer le mal que je lui ai fais en m'emparant de sa pureté ! Et je déclare que plus jamais ce pays n'entravera la liberté de quiconque !

Quatre ans plus tard, alors que, profitant d'un des rares moments de repos de son royal époux, Namjoon se promenait en sa compagnie, le jeune roi fut pris d'un très violent mal de tête qui lui donna l'impression qu'elle était prise dans un étau. La douleur lui vrilla le cerveau, lui faisant même perdre l'équilibre, au point qu'il dut s'appuyer lourdement sur son compagnon pour rentrer au palais. Là, ne pouvant assumer ses tâches de la journée à cause de la souffrance, il s'allongea et pria l'immortel de le remplacer pour la journée. Malgré son inquiétude, Namjoon fit ce qui était attendu de lui, non sans envoyer quelqu'un prendre des nouvelles de son compagnon toutes les heures.

Malheureusement, le soir venu elles étaient tout aussi mauvaises que le matin et même pires, car non seulement son mal de tête était toujours aussi virulent, mais il souffrait en plus d'une migraine ophtalmique qui l'obligeait à être dans l'obscurité totale depuis le début de l'après-midi. Bien sûr un médecin était venu mais il s'était révélé impuissant à soulager son roi. Des nausées et une grande faiblesse ayant pris le jeune souverain en plus du reste, Namjoon mort d'angoisse avait du se résoudre à appeler les secours d'urgence pour qu'ils l'emmènent à l'hôpital. Jae Beom y fut conduit le visage masqué d'un bandeau opaque destiné à épargner ses yeux devenus extrêmement photosensibles. Il fut l'objet d'une conséquente batterie de test et d'analyses pendant toute la nuit, y compris une douloureuse ponction lombaire. Le verdict tomba comme un couperet aux environs de vingt-deux heures.

\- Votre Altesse, dit le médecin à Namjoon, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que Sa Majesté souffre d'une méningite.

Son interlocuteur n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre les implications de cette nouvelle, le praticien fut obligé de préciser :

\- C'est une maladie foudroyante, Altesse et il n'y a aucun remède.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que l'information prenne un sens dans l'esprit de l'immortel, dont la peau déjà pâle devint livide.

\- Vous voulez dire...

\- Oui Altesse... Malheureusement Sa Majesté va mourir.

\- Non ! s'exclama alors Namjoon, la voix pleine d'une indicible douleur. C'est impossible ! Il allait bien, pourquoi serait-il soudain si malade ?!

\- Les causes d'une méningite peuvent être multiples et nous ne savons pas ce qui a causé celle du roi, Altesse.

\- Vous ne... pouvez rien faire pour le sauver ? demanda encore le prince consort dont les larmes roulaient sur ses joues comme des perles translucides.

\- Je suis désolé Altesse. Vous devriez passer les heures qui restent à ses côtés.

\- Les heures ?! Est ce que... Est ce qu'il sait ?

\- Oui, il sait tout. S'agissant du roi, je ne pouvais pas lui cacher la vérité. Allez vite le retrouver, j'ignore combien de temps il va tenir.

La mort dans l'âme et le cœur brisé en si petits morceaux qu'ils passeraient par le chas d'une aiguille, Namjoon se rendit donc au chevet de son époux qui agonisait alors qu'il n'avait même pas trente ans.

\- JB...

\- Nam, mon cœur, approche-toi, murmura faiblement le jeune homme.

L'interpellé obéit immédiatement et prit les mains de son amant.

\- Je suis désolé mon cœur, mais je ne vais finalement pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse de vieillir près de toi...

\- Non ne dis pas ça, rétorqua l'immortel en pressant la main de son compagnon contre sa joue baignée de larmes. Tu vas guérir.

\- Non Nam... Le médecin... a été très clair avec moi. Et je suis sûr... qu'il t'as dis que je n'allais pas survivre... Alors je voulais te rappeler la promesse... que tu m'as faite il y a quatre ans, avant qu'on se marie. Tu as promis de ne pas faire de bêtise et de ne pas... de ne pas t'empêcher de retomber amoureux même si je disparais.

\- Ne me demande pas ça, je t'en prie. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Sans toi je ne suis qu'une ombre dans les ténèbres...

\- N'importe quoi... Tu n'es pas une ombre, Nam, tu es la lumière... Tu l'as toujours été... Et il faut... que tu continue à briller même quand je serais parti... Pour guider les gens et les aider comme tu sais si bien le faire.

\- JB... sanglota de plus belle l'immortel.

\- Ne pleure pas mon cœur... Je trouverais un moyen de revenir vers toi, même si ça doit prendre du temps. - Mais comment quand tu seras... quand tu seras...

\- Je ne sais pas... mais je trouverais. Quand je t'ai libéré, j'ai juré de ne pas... t'abandonner. Alors il faudra être patient... Tu veux bien rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? J'ai l'impression… d'avoir moins mal avec toi près de moi.

\- Je ne te quitte pas, répondit l'immortel en s'allongeant près de lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Je t'aime, JB. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du jeune homme, qui sombra rapidement dans le sommeil. Longtemps, Namjoon écouta le son tranquille de sa respiration, puis il finit par s'endormir à son tour, vaincu par les émotions de la journée.

Il se réveilla en sursaut alors que le jour se levait et observa le visage paisible de son sauveur.

\- JB, il fait jour. Tu as pu dormir ? demanda-t-il.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il insista.

\- JB, c'est le matin, réveille-toi, répéta-t-il en le secouant doucement.

Ne plus avoir dans ses bras qu'une poupée de chiffon fit paniquer l'immortel, qui se pencha pour écouter son souffle… mais celui-ci était inexistant. Le pire s'était produit pendant la nuit.

\- JB non… JB… JB ! JB !

Un long hurlement de bête blessée à mort lui échappa, alertant l'équipe médicale, qui ne put qu'entrer dans la pièce pour constater le décès du jeune roi.

Il fut impossible à quiconque de détacher le prince Namjoon du corps sans vie de son époux et ce même lorsqu'il fallut l'emmener à la morgue. Avant de traverser cette épouvantable épreuve, l'immortel pensait qu'il avait pris l'habitude de voir mourir autour de lui des êtres chers, mais l'incommensurable souffrance qu'il ressentait à présent ne lui indiquait que trop qu'en réalité, il n'avais jamais réellement eu mal.

La crémation du corps de l'amour de son éternité fut une terrible épreuve pour lui et il en ressortit brisé. Quelles raisons de faire partie de ce monde avait-il encore à présent que son JB ne lui sourirait plus jamais, qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais sa voix prononcer son nom ? Les dieux qui semblaient l'avoir déjà puni par le passé poursuivaient-ils leur tâche en lui arrachant le bonheur dès qu'il l'effleurait du doigt ? Il ignorait quelle pouvait bien être sa faute, mais le châtiment lui paraissait complètement disproportionné.

Dans les mois qui suivirent la disparition de Jae Beom, Namjoon brisé de chagrin, fut complètement incapable de prendre sa place pour gouverner. Il n'arrivait qu'à errer comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs du palais en se rappelant des souvenirs à chaque corridor, ce qui lui tirait systématiquement des larmes. Puis les années passèrent, atténuant sa douleur, transformant les souvenirs douloureux en mélancolie. N'ayant jamais pu trouver personne qui vaille son JB à ses yeux, l'immortel n'avais pas pu se résoudre à se remarier. Il avait donc perdu le trône dès la fin de sa période de deuil officielle. Chassé du palais devenu le siège de la toute nouvelle République de Corée, sans connaissances, expérience ni diplômes lui permettant de survivre de façon autonome, il en fut rapidement réduit à mendier dans la rue. C'est là qu'il fut repéré par le recruteur d'une agence de talents qui décida de l'engager. N'ayant plus d'autre option, l'immortel s'engagea corps et âme dans le travail qui lui était offert, s'entraînant de très longues heures chaque jour et même chaque nuit et un beau jour, après des années d'efforts, on vint lui annoncer qu'il intégrait un groupe nommé Bangtan Sonyandan ou BTS. Il s'entendait bien avec Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung et Jungkook, les autres membres et ils étaient assez proches, mais il n'avait jamais retrouvé avec quiconque la complicité qu'il avait avec son époux.

\- Hyung, tu m'écoute ? fit Taehyung qui tentait vainement d'attirer son attention depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

\- Excuse-moi, tu disais ? fit Namjoon dans un sourire contrit.

\- Je disais que les GOT7 n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

\- Je sais…

La porte s'ouvrir alors sur sept garçons à la beauté remarquable. L'un d'eux, surtout, attira l'attention de l'immortel au point de le figer sur place. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas se trouver là, devant lui… Il était mort depuis des années…

\- Je suis Lim Jae Beom, le leader de GOT7, déclara l'apparition de cette même voix qui n'existait plus que dans sa mémoire. On m'appelle JB. Je suis content de travailler avec vous.

Même en l'entendant, Namjoon n'arrivait pas à le croire : ils avaient le même visage, la même voix, le même nom… Il ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais malgré la mort, son JB avait trouvé un moyen de tenir sa promesse de lui revenir et de ne pas l'abandonner.

\- Bonjour JB. Je suis Kim Namjoon, le leader de BTS, dit-il en lui tendant la main. On m'appelle Rap Monster. J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien.

\- J'en suis sûr, répondit JB en la serrant.

6


End file.
